The Benefits of Tutoring
by purduepup
Summary: TWO-SHOT, LEMON:: Kagome is a genius, the nerd of the school, yet she fails miserably at math. Her hot and popular sworn-enemy  whom is also her crush  Inuyasha offers to tutor her, and she hesitantly "accepts". However, he never said it was for free…
1. Part I

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

_A/N: This is my second two-shot, but it's my first lemon-based -shot whatsoever. I know I should be updating my other stories, but I had inspiration for this, and you know how writers are when they're inspired… ;P The first part is mostly __humor__, and the second part will be humorous, too, but that's when the __LEMON__ comes in! :D I hope you like it and will review, telling me what you think so far! :)_

* * *

**The Benefits of Tutoring**

_Two-Shot_

_**Part I**_

* * *

"Higurashi-san— Aw, fuck it. _Kagome_, you're failing at life—err, I mean, math. Yeah. You suck at _math_—and having friends, apparently. That, too."

Those were the words she'd been dreading ever since she got her last few grades back. To be entirely honest, she'd even_ dreamed _of hearing those words, except it was more of a nightmare than anything else. She had nights where she imagined herself drowning in numbers, equations, expressions, variables—such horrible scenes, those were. Yet, hearing the actual words tumble out of Tsubaki-sensei's mouth…

She wanted to crawl under her bed and die five times before Buddha gave mercy upon her soul and let her pass on to the big hamster wheel in the sky…

Uh, Heaven. She meant "_Heaven_". Either way, those words weren't the best to hear.

"And not just 'failing'," her teacher continued indifferently. "I mean, totally _sucking_ at this class— No. Failing _miserably_. I'm actually surprised you haven't slit your wrists yet over these _completely depressing _scores you've been getting."

Those words, too. They didn't feel so good to hear, either.

It unnerved Kagome, sent a sudden sense of trepidation down her spine, making the hairs on her neck stand alert. Or maybe she felt that way because she could feel _his _eyes on her, just as they always were, waiting for her to finish whatever she was doing just so he could get on her last nerve.

"It's been happening for a few weeks now, but I thought it'd get better," the math teacher went on. "You know—that you'd _improve._"

Kagome's eye twitched in annoyance. _WHY? _she wanted to scream to her while shaking Tsubaki by the shoulders with wild eyes. _WHY DID YOU WAIT TO TELL ME I WAS A FREAKING MATH-CHALLENGED IDIOT? _

"Sadly," Tsubaki continued, clueless to Kagome's slight mental breakdown, "your daily homework assignments, lesson quizzes, chapter tests, semester one final, pop quizzes—especially the ones given out on Tuesdays—essays over the history of math, math report on Albert Einstein, and semester two final prep say otherwise. Let's face it: There's no hope. You're failing at this class, and if you don't pass it, you'll be failing at _life._"

Kagome had the biggest urge to jump off a bridge. More specifically, Tokyo Tower. Oh, yes; Tokyo Tower was looking _awfully _attractive these days…

"That's why I suggest you get a tutor as soon as possible."

_Oh, thank you, sensei, _Kagome thought sardonically. _You are _so_ useful right now, no sarcasm intended._

Her ass, "thank you".

Internally growling, Kagome bowed in respect to the young woman. "I'll take your advice, _sensei_." Oh, gods; even the _word _burned on her tongue.

Tsubaki scribbled something down on a sticky note before slapping it on Kagome's forehead. When the student went cross-eyed to stare at it, her teacher explained, "That's so you, a blonde in the closet, won't lose it like you did with your Chapter 6, Lesson 2 questions and Chapter 9 Test, which I don't know how you lost since we _took _the test right in the classroom, which only further proves my theory of your birth color being blond, but—"

"HAVE A GREAT EVENING, SENSEI!" Kagome yelled, making a beeline for the doorway. Of course, _he _tried to block her way, but luckily, she was much, much smarter than that and already used to the trick. Quickly, she slid on the marble floor underneath his legs, propping up on her own two limbs once she was out in the hallway. However, before she could make her getaway, two strong, tanned hands grasped her shoulders, jerking her back into an unwelcoming chest.

"Where're you goin', nerd?"

She groaned. It was _him._

Takahashi Inuyasha.

The most popular, hottest guy at school. The one she'd been sworn enemies with since they were old enough to write calligraphy. The one who thought she was an in-the-dark _Star Wars _nerd just because she was smart and had the best grades in every subject—except math because, obviously, she _sucked _and _failed _at it.

Ah, you gotta love Tsubaki-sensei's way with words.

Yet, Inuyasha was also the one she wanted to fuck dry until his dick was blue.

FML.

Shoving herself away from him—and stumbling over her own two feet—she hissed, "Nowhere." Well, that was a lie, wasn't it? "I mean, home. You know—where my Jii-chan can purify your half-demon ass."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Inuyasha exaggerated, waving his hands in the air as if afraid. Then he gave her a bored look. "Please, Kagome—" They never were the duo to use honorifics. "—a mouse could pose a bigger threat."

"You're right," Kagome said with a sneer, "because mice build colonies and colonies take down entire businesses, much like your father's."

"Ooh," Inuyasha wooed again, "_burn_. Really, nerd; you've wounded me."

She scoffed. "Miroku-copier."

"Math-idiot."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

"Cunt."

"_Your _cunt."

"Miko wench."

"Dog-shit."

"Kouga's BJ-expert."

"WHY, I'D NEVER—"

"Want a tutor?"

She blinked. Then stared. Then blinked again. "I'm sorry," she laughed somewhat to herself. "But if I'm correct and grammatical analysis serves me right, did you just _offer _to tutor me?"

He smirked. "Yeah."

She blanched. "No." Then turned away and took off down the hall as if Frankie Muniz made a guest appearance on _George Lopez_.

…

She really hoped that never happened.

* * *

_"__You _ran_?" _Sango asked again, sounding more than shocked. More like _stunned _that Kagome turned down a tutoring session with Inuyasha, whom she hated with her guts yet had a crush on ever since they learned of the birds and the bees. Or was it before that?

"Yes, I ran," Kagome confirmed for the third time, flicking her pencil tip against her head repeatedly, as if it could erase her stupidity. Unfortunately, it probably could not, for she was using the writing end, not vice versa. She sighed, gazing at her yellow walls again. Sango had also grown up with her, but was her best friend—her best friend who, sorry to say, was dating Inuyasha's closest pal Miroku. "I think he further hates me, which is okay for the most part, but my reading lemony fanfiction will not satisfy my hunger, dammit!"

_"__I hear ya,"_ Sango agreed, nodding on the other line. She was doing her nails, unlike Kagome, who was trying to focus on her _ultimately hopeless _math homework while having a distracting phone conversation with her best friend. Evidently, she had her priorities straight. _"But you _do _realize if you keep running from him and don't at least_ try _to seduce him, you're fucking yourself over, right?"_

Kagome sighed. "Over, sideways, and back," she agreed.

_"__Then don't keep running," _Sango told her point-blank.

Kagome sighed—again. "I can't really take him back on that offer, though, oh _smart-one_," she informed her friend with a furrow of her eyebrows.

_"__Never fear, my lovely," _a smooth masculine voice chimed on the other line. _"I have already sent him to your premises to tutor you."_

"Oh, hi, Miroku," Kagome greeted him uninterestedly. "You were listening the entire time like always, I suppose?"

_"__Yes," _Miroku answered proudly. _"And I have to say—"_

_"__YOU CAN'T TELL HER!" _Sango screamed, and then a bloodcurdling smash was heard in the background. _"I'm sorry, Kags," _Sango said after some panting and whimpers. _"I'll call you around midnight on your cell."_

Kagome stared at the wall for a moment, feeling she missed something in the conversation. Then, eyes widening with realization, she shrieked into the phone,

_"__YOU SENT HIM _WHERE_?"_

* * *

_A/N: That "dick was blue" part? It comes from Liz Phair's song "Flower". It's really nasty, so if you're a Miroku reincarnation, check that shit out. ^.^_

_So, Part One is finished, and school's tomorrow, so I now begin on homework and go to bed… *snore* STUDY SESSION AND LEMON'S NEXT CHAPTER, which will be out tomorrow! :D And I hope you've enjoyed it so far, and will stick around for Part Two. :)_


	2. Part II: LEMON

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

_A/N: Thank you for your reviews! ^.^ This chapter shall now hold humor, a lemon, and…other things. XD This is also actually the _first lemon _I've ever written—so, if it turns out horrible, I apologize in advance. D: So, since it's my first lemon, it will either be very awkward or very serious, meaning no humor or too much humor. I do know it'll be very sensual, though, since all my fruits are. XD Thank you for reading my second two-shot and first lemon -shot, and I hope you'll enjoy Part II! :D_

* * *

**The Benefits of Tutoring**

_Two-Shot_

_**Part II**_

* * *

Ever since her outburst, Kagome had been a wreck.

There was no denying Miroku was telling the truth, and Inuyasha was coming to her family shrine at this very moment while said family was attending Souta's girlfriend Hitomi's play. Despite her darkest desires possibly getting a chance to actually emerge, she was scared that her darkest desires might've emerged. And, yes, it was both a bad and good thing, really—because Inuyasha wasn't supposed to know of her visions including them, multiple places, and nakedness.

_Oh, dear Buddha, please… Don't fuck me over, sideways, and back!_

Yeah; she'd leave that to Inuyasha.

Groaning, Kagome looked down at her textbook again, letting out a monstrous sigh that could even make a tyrannosaurus rex jealous. After hitting herself in the head with her pencil a couple more times, the sexually frustrated nerd-without-glasses-and-braces-but-still-a-dull-a ppearance focused on her math homework, much to her own chagrin.

Then _it_ happened.

_It_ all began with a _tap _at her window.

And then a _tap. _And then another _tap. _Then _tap, tap… Tap. Tap, tap, tap. Tap-tap-tap._

She was ignoring it, mistaking it for a pesky bird, when—

_CRASHHHHH!_

"HOLY FUCK!" Kagome shouted, turning around to see what the big ruckus was.

"Nice to see you, too, nerd."

And that was how she came face-to-face with a t-shirted, boxers-only Inuyasha. As she stared at him in shock and anger, he seemingly "realized" he'd just broken her window. "Whoops," he said innocently yet carelessly, offering the short explanation of "I ran out of pebbles." Then he held up the rock he'd just thrown, as if posing a supporting detail.

Kagome could only smack her forehead. Then her eyes finally took note of his, um, _interesting _choice of attire. She asked uncomfortably, "What…? Why are you…? Where'd you _come_ from?"

"Keh, working out my guns for the ladies, of course," he replied, making her roll her eyes in total bother. "The lecher called and told me you needed tutoring after all, so I came over here right away." With the last comment, he threw in a cocky smirk that made Kagome fume.

She scoffed, trying to lessen her irritancy. "So," she began smoothly, raising an inquisitive eyebrow, "you ran all the way here…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha confirmed coolly, leaning against her wall like the _stud_ he was. He seemed really confident about something, sporting his usual self-observed grin, and it annoyed her to no end.

"…without changing?" she finished, eyes sweeping over his attire once more before her forehead formed a frown. As much as she enjoyed his lack of clothing—every horny teenage girl would drool at the sight of Inuyasha even without a _hat _on—Kagome had to confess that she didn't expect him to look…like that.

Like some hanyou-Kami out of the sky, if it were possible.

With those muscled limbs—whose cuts from the broken glass of her window were healing already—that perfect complexion, those enticing lips, the two adorable dog ears atop of his irresistibly silky silver mane, and the pair of seducing, melting golden irises on his perfectly angelic face…

Kagome really _could _die and go to the hamster wheel in the sky, just like any other fangirl with fantasies.

However, the lack of pants was still very awkward.

Not to mention, she just got wet by looking at his face.

FML.

Finally, Inuyasha's grin wavered. He nodded and said, "Affirmative."

"Idiot," she mumbled, looking away quickly, though she could still feel his powerful gaze tickling her spine. _Well, _she thought huffily, _this is beyond uncomfortable. _Without another word to him because she knew there really _was _nothing to say, Kagome turned back to her math assignment for tonight. Instead of adding the numbers and letters—_who adds letters in math; a dumbass or child prodigy full of himself?_—she stared blankly at the page, her mind elsewhere…

Or, more specifically, it was still in her room, but over the bed and under very, _very _different circumstances.

Kagome slapped her forehead again. At the simple thought of math, her mind always drifted to _him_, her senses tingling for even the slightest of proximity. Honestly, she looked more at the back of his head and sculpted torso than she did the oh-so-important blackboard, taking notes on his appearance rather than the lesson. Maybe that was why she never paid attention in class…

Maybe _Inuyasha _was the reason she was failing!

She turned in her computer chair to give him a piece of her mind, only to find herself an inch away from his amber orbs, his fresh breath exhaling from his mouth and caressing her face. He smirked upon noticing the sudden shade of red her face took, and Kagome was too mortified to do anything but sit in her chair and listen. Her heart sped up unwillingly, and for a moment, her only thoughts were:

_SHUT UP, HEART! STOP BEATING!_

And it was never a good sign when you were telling yourself to die. _Never._

"Substitute the _y _equation and plug it into the _x _one—you know, where the _y _is—before subtracting _6x _from _34x_ and adding the two other common multiples together."

Kagome blinked, staring back into his eyes, confused. That was Inuyasha's voice all right, and it matched his breathing patterns whipping onto her face, but those _weren't _Inuyasha's words. "Eh…" She blinked again before chuckling gawkily. "I'm sorry, but I only speak Japanese and English; no gibberish."

Inuyasha sighed, her heart speeding up from him being just _a few inches away…_ "I'm _teaching _you, ya fucking nerd." Pulling himself away from her, Inuyasha grabbed her chair and swiveled it toward the textbook before pointing a clawed finger at the first problem. "I'm telling you how to solve the fucking equation."

Kagome at first gaped in shock. Inuyasha was actually, really, truly, honest-to-the-gods going to _tutor _her? For some reason, this came across as a shock and relief—not to mention disappointment. Covering her displeasure from the fact that they couldn't fool around—damn her and her Miroku-like mind!—Kagome murmured, "Okay," and followed his directions on how to work out each problem.

It took much work and concentration to complete it, and not for her usual reasons—well, kind of. Because she had trouble focusing due to _him._ Kagome was on the edge of insanity with Inuyasha right behind her, his head next to hers, his breath hitting the left side of her body: neck, shoulder, ear, forehead, and cheek, everything was only one inch away from him, and yet he only spoke, telling her how to complete everything while also teaching her the techniques. She couldn't turn her head; if she did, her lips might've rammed into his, and fireworks would've made the house explode. Half of her wished for the tutoring to be over and for him to go home while the other half practically screamed, "FUCK ME RIGHT NOW, DOG-BOY!" The entire time, her heart raced, her nerves jumped, and her body temperature increased while heat pooled between her legs. _WHY? _she wanted to scream to Kami as Inuyasha's breath panted against the crook of her neck. _WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS?_

She wanted to move, cause any movement of some kind to vent out her frustrations. She wasn't much of a masturbator, but _anything _would be better than this purely cruel _torment._ She and Inuyasha were finishing the last problem on her assignment when Kagome's urge to fidget became completely unbearable. Finally, she shifted around in her seat, hoping Inuyasha didn't see how damp her underwear was underneath her green school skirt.

Unfortunately, things never did go her way.

"Kagome," he murmured, and she stiffened at hearing her name on his tongue for the first time, "are you getting distracted from your work?" She sputtered, and even without turning her head, she knew that damn smirk was on his face again. Flushing red, she avoided his gaze, shakily writing the answer to the problem—or at least what she thought was correct. Her mind was too fogged, cloudy with lust to be conscious of anything other than the fantastical being behind her, breathing on her nape.

"Seems so," he went on, voice sultry and smooth and suffocating her common sense. "But you know—" She resisted the urge to gasp when she felt a claw lightly dance against her back, swiftly pulling her hair away from one side of her neck and sending multiple shivers down her spine. Sadly, her reaction to his touch was noticeable and only made his cocky smirk grow tenfold. "—my tutoring sessions aren't free."

"Uh, r-really?" Kagome stuttered, her voice coming out weak and breathless. She adjusted herself in her seat in order to move away from him, but accidentally brushed her cheek against his instead.

Her heart stopped.

He did somewhat of a throaty groan. "Always free," he whispered, "but you, no. You gotta pay. You sure you can handle that?"

Twitching a little at how her nerves jumped, her skin crawling with the tickling sensation of his closeness, Kagome struggled for an answer. "I— I, um, I'm not, uh—"

"Ten years," he moaned into her neck, and she jumped at the touch. "I've waited _ten _fucking_ years_…" It was just his nose against the spot where her neck sloped; nothing too serious. "I've smelt it, watched you as it happened—" His voice dropped to a whimper of indescribable want. "Fuck, I practically _felt _your goddamned arousal whenever I was around, and I can't _ignore _it anymore…" _This isn't anything big; don't freak out over it, _she told herself, and yet, from just these simple gestures, she was stimulated, alive, an electric wire snapped from the wall and gone wild.

She moaned back, "I can't ignore _you._" Then, eyes widening, she mentally rewound the tape and replayed the exchange.

_OH, SHIT._

The one comment was enough to make Inuyasha growl, snapping her chair to face him. Her chest was about to burst, she could've sworn it would, and his honey pools stared down at her, hazed with desire, of utter _need_—need of her. Then his lips crashed down onto hers, the connection instantly explosive, a mixture of heat and humidity neither could shun as their hormones dominated any non-sexual thought they had left. It wasn't Kagome's first kiss, but hot damn, it felt as if it were that and everything else as the two of them fought with their lips, dancing in synchronization while the same time being random and desperate with each movement.

His hands were squeezing the life out of her armrests while hers lied on her lap, but twitched with anticipation. Though every inch of their faces were touching, their bodies had an invisible barrier set between them—one Kagome would not stand for. Boldly, she grasped the front of his t-shirt, pulling him down closer to her, though his arms' strength and the chair restricted any further movement. Grunting out of chaste frustration, the girl shook him lightly, begging him to move somewhere else.

Catching her silent message, Inuyasha released his tight grip on the chair, trading it for the feel of her bottom against his palms as he lifted her into the air and closer to his warmth, foundation, and heartbeat. Kagome moaned, and instantly, he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in-between her soft lips, feeling himself both freeze and melt at the feel. His muscles were ready to make every part of him meet every part of her, his lower half hardening in keenness. Due to his thin boxers, as she hooked her legs around his waist effortlessly, him still standing in the air, his erection could feel her moistened core, and twitched as he imagined for the millionth time what it'd be like to be inside of her.

Kagome smelled of fruits whenever she was wet; the wondrous scent abused him in every class they had, her attraction to him obvious, but even he, _Taisho Inuyasha_, didn't gain the nerve to take their hate relationship this far since she obviously wasn't emotionally fond of him. But today, it was different—now, she had no choice _but _to want him.

In all honesty, he hadn't come to realize how much Kagome wanted all of him since long ago.

Somehow, Inuyasha had managed to stumble back many paces, knocking a few of her pictures and accomplishments off their shelves and walls as he rammed into them. Kagome's tongue glided furiously across his, her taste so sweet and juicy that his hands massaged her bottom eagerly, receiving a moan in return. Kagome removed one hand from his shirt, fisting it in his hair and pulling hard before grinding into his arousal.

_"Ughhhhhh,"_ came his guttural reply as he distanced himself from the wall and allowed them to fall onto her mattress, him leading on the dominator in this game as their lips broke contact. He looked down at _her_ breathing form, the way she looked up to him with those stormy-glassed eyes and bit her lip cutely. He hardened even more, a soft growl rising in his chest. "You're mine, bitch," he said simply, grabbing one edge of her necktie before tugging it, effectively ripping the shirt open to reveal her true form.

Whereas Inuyasha admired her in contentment, Kagome was too overcome with the feelings he gave her to notice how her fingers trailed down his arms to his hands, sliding them across her bare stomach and to her padded chest. Jolts of voltage made butterflies break from their cocoons within her belly, and as he unclipped her bra and she was exposed, her heart soared by the way he instantly held her gently, squeezing, rubbing, and tracing her chests' outlines before his head lowered, kissed her lips chastely, and then moved to her chin, jaw, neck, and collar bone before making his way to her breasts.

Her hips swung towards him and her back arched as his rough yet wet lips enclosed around one of its peaks, his hand playing with the other. She panted indignant things, though her sounds of pleasure did not go unnoticed. He suckled and nipped at it, the other erect peak being taunted with two fingers and flicked around carelessly, making her squirm, trying to quench her unbelievable urge for release as her fingers twitched to entertain herself from the immense waves of ecstasy he gave her. But she waited until she heard a faint _pop _and his eyes met hers again before moving from her chest to her belly button, kissing and occasionally licking her flawless skin before meeting the meddling skirt. Annoyed with all her clothing, he roughly grabbed one leg, sliding both skirt and underwear off her at once before tossing the ruined shirt and bra with them to her computer desk. Her breath caught at how suddenly she was exposed to him, and as the blood rushed to his loins, Inuyasha really wanted her—no, he fucking _needed _her now, as in before he exploded all over the gods-damned bed. But he'd stall as long as he could, just to get more out of her.

Kagome's breathing was running haywire, half of her not inhaling enough air while her heart still sped and slowed uncontrollably. She already felt tired, but her sex said otherwise—that it wasn't over yet. Nervously yet rapidly, her fingers gripped the bottom of Inuyasha's t-shirt, her knuckles grazing over his abs and ribs as she pulled it upward, then running over his chest and collarbone as she removed it from him entirely, exposing his upper half and making his long, glossy mane fall around him like an imaginary sheen of sliver.

With sudden mustered force, she grabbed his shoulders fiercely, pulling him down to her to meet in an abraded kiss. As their lips collided and tongues soared madly, Inuyasha grunted into her mouth, receiving a whimper in return as his fingers trailed down her stomach, meeting her moistened curls and making her breath hitch. _So _this_ is her weak spot, _he thought slyly with a smirk. "You're so wet, Kagome," he whispered, and she wheezed as his claws merely hovered over her sex, but never actually touching it with his skin. "I think I'll enter you too _easily _if we don't roughen you up a bit."

"Rough—" She didn't finish the thought as one finger shoved its way inside of her and her hips automatically convulsed from the constricting sensation it gave her. His finger did small strokes, gentle thrusts, as if teasing her slowly. She cried lowly, biting down on her lip as her hips jerked to meet his hand. Deciding enough was enough, Inuyasha removed his finger and quickly shrugged out of his boxers, staring down at her form with sexual hunger, and when he finally decided she was ready, Inuyasha put on another wicked grin. He gripped her thighs, his claws lazily caressing them and her tenderness before pushing them towards her pillows, which her upper half used as support when he set her calves on his shoulders, her entrance now right in front of him as she suspended in midair. He took once glance at her, seeing her gray eyes shine with an unknown trust and now familiar yearning, and she met his gaze as well, taking in how the little suns narrowed in an animalistic manner and he bared his still small fangs ever so slightly.

And then, without any verbal warning, he thrust into her, and both cried out—Kagome from the pain of her cherry being popped, and Inuyasha from feeling her tight walls clamp around his manhood, encouraging him to loosen her up and make her cum for him over and over again. Kagome let some tears escape her eyes as Inuyasha remained still, only moving to kiss said tears away, and allowed her to become adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her. Once her pained whines died down, he steadily and slowly moved within her, plunging soothingly but not at all unnoticeably. Amazed at the feeling of him being inside of her, of the warmth and security such a thing could provide, Kagome cooed, a sign for him to pick up the pace. Eagerly, he increased the tempo, his knees sinking into and popping out of the softness of her bed as he thrust himself inside of her, tossing his head back and letting out groans, moans, whimpers, and cries that she matched with just as much bliss. He knew how to hit the right spots, and she was the perfect size to please him; both were achieving nirvana, Kagome's hands in his hair, digging into his scalp, scratching at his back, to which he gained some great masochistic joy as his claws dug somewhat into her hips, drawing little blood as she whispered his name through her noises of contentment.

It didn't take long for both to reach their climaxes, Kagome letting out a strengthening and astounding scream of his name while Inuyasha roared hers as well. Kagome felt something coat the inside of her, recognizing it as his seed, whereas her hips buckled and went into numerous spasms as she soaked his shaft with her juices. Panting from all the noises they made and what greatness they just experienced, they tried to catch their breaths. Kagome could've been laid a thousand times before and said honestly that nothing gave her more pleasure than Inuyasha, and since Inuyasha had pretty much been laid several times before, he could say vice versa and be telling the truth. Muscles weak, he collapsed on her, not removing himself even as they fell back onto the bed, their skin slapping and yet still sending that stupid tickling sensation through both of their nervous systems. As he buried his face into her pillow, still gasping, he muttered, "Holy fucking gods."

Kagome laughed before inwardly coughing, reminding herself she couldn't really breathe right now. "Yeah," she agreed lightly, fingers skimming through his hair. She was right; it was undeniably silky and felt amazing to touch. However… She turned pale, remembering his words from earlier. _Ten years… _Inuyasha had liked her ever since they met? She blinked somewhat, turning to his tired form, which then looked up at her and smirked. _Ten years…, _she thought again, a smile breaking out onto her face. She asked suddenly, "So, you're taking me on a date, right?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, his brain still fuzzy from sex. "What…?" he mumbled dumbly.

She smiled wider. "Well, you've fertilized the egg," she said, not realizing how bad of an analogy this would be. "Now, you've got to cook it."

Kagome believed it was completely _hilarious_ to see his eyes broaden before rolling to back of his head as he fainted on her. Obviously, he fell for it, not using his demonic instincts to check if she really was in heat or not—which she wasn't.

_Sucks for him, the goddamned player, _she thought with a smirk of her own.

She sighed, though. _He _was _pretty good in bed… _Then, spotting him asleep on her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him, checked the time, and let her head snuggle into his. _I don't know what this makes Inuyasha and me—horny teens who needed a release or something more—but one thing's for sure. _Staring down at his form one last time, she closed her eyes, pulled the blankets over them, and relaxed, forgetting about the bloodstain on her bed sheets her mother would undoubtedly question later on. With one last thought, she drifted into a quick slumber.

_After this, if he still wants me as much as I want him, we'll make every fantasy of ours come true._

And he better fucking want her back, dammit.

* * *

_A/N: Aww, such a strange, cheesy ending! ^.^ (… o.o) I hope you liked it, and I didn't do too horrible! ;P And don't be afraid to review and tell me what you thought, because I love hearing your musings, whether they be good or bad! IF YOU THINK THIS WAS GREAT OR DOWNRIGHT HORRIBLE (or really anywhere in-between), TELL ME! ^.^_

_A/N (2013): *currently cannot speak; is too busy laughing over the "soaked his shaft with her juices" sentence*_


End file.
